


The Softest Bubbles and Kisses

by HANGRYBOIS



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, It might be a bit ooc?, They're naked but that's about it, the softest kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANGRYBOIS/pseuds/HANGRYBOIS
Summary: Arashi had a bad day, and Adonis decides to help her relax and forget all of the stress of her day.





	The Softest Bubbles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write AdoAra for like ages now. I love them together so much, they are soft and leave a sense of warmth and butterflies in me (TT0TT)
> 
> I highly recommend listening to some low-fi/jazz-hop while reading this!  
> I think it'll help with the atmosphere that I was going for!

It had been yet another long day for Arashi. She had been booked for a photoshoot with a shoe brand she didn’t even wear, an interview about who knows what, and even an appearance along with the rest of Knights on a variety program. It wasn’t exactly a spectacular day and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to her boyfriend and cat. Maybe even sleep for years and years.

The shoot and program recording were mostly uneventful, but the interview had gone horrible in Arashi’s opinion. She was asked questions that made her uncomfortable and upset. She wasn’t exactly a squeaky clean idol. She had done plenty of provocative photo shoots once she was an adult, but that was her choice, plus her Knights activities had scattered themes that cusped the edge of risqué. It didn’t help much that she had started to wear a lot more feminine clothing either. A lot of people were understanding, but the media still liked to make her squirm and feel more than a bit upset. It didn’t always get to her, but she can’t help that it builds up sometimes.

A sigh pushed its way out as she slowly trudged her way into her shared apartment. Arashi made sure to stay as quiet as possible so that she didn’t disturb her boyfriend. It wasn’t that late, but Adonis liked to sleep early when he could. He always had to be up early during the times when UNDEAD was recording for a new album, and she always felt bad whenever she would accidentally wake him. As she started to slip off her shoes she wasn’t expecting to see the light to the bedroom on. There was no way he was up, was there?

“Adonis, Baby? Are you okay, why are you still awake?” She called out delicately and concerned. He was almost never awake when she got home.

Receiving no response at all from her boyfriend she began to wonder. ‘Maybe he fell asleep and forgot to turn the lights off? Oh but the first thing he does before laying down is to turn it off every time without fail.’

Stepping into the room, she fully anticipated to see him sprawled out on the bed, not an empty and untouched one. She had no idea where he could be, she hadn’t noticed if there were any other lights on in the house. The genkan light was the only one on, and it was always left on so Arashi could see once she got home. Creeping in a little further she started to look around, still not sight of the gigantic teddy bear of a man. As the blonde was about to go search in a different room, she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her.

‘Oh god someone broke in didn’t they, and murdered Adonis, and now they’re watching me waiting to strike. I’m actually going to die.’ She thought as she nervously turned around. Jumping a little as the first thing in her line of sight was a huge mass, that slowly turned into her boyfriend looking at her confused.

“Narukami are you okay?” Adonis asked as he stepped closer putting his hands on both of her shoulders.

“You scared me Adonis-chan! Please make some kind of noise when you walk.” Arashi pouted ad she looks up into his golden eyes. “Why are you still up, I thought for sure you’d be asleep by now.”

“It’s my day off tomorrow so I wanted to stay up so we could at least go to bed together.” The soft smile on his face was enough to bring her to tears. Arashi wasn’t sure how she got so lucky to find such an amazing boyfriend, but the amount of comfort and warm fuzzies she always felt when they were together was enough to try her best to make it all work.

“Aww baby~ you could have just gone to bed without me.” She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down just enough to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“It’s not like I’m that tired, and we haven’t gotten to see each other longer than thirty minutes it seems like.” Adonis started to sway back and forth, rocking the both of them to a gentle rhythm only he could hear.

“I’m sorry we always have opposite schedules. I wish it was easier for both of us to take vacation time.” Sighing a pout made its way back onto her face.

“I’m happy as long as I can be with you though.” The taller man brought his hand to her chin, lifting it up and placing soft kisses on each corner of her mouth before placing one on the center of her lips. 

“Adonis-chan is so cool and charming~! I’m so lucky. But wouldn’t it be great to spend as much time together as we wanted for a few weeks? Ahh, maybe during the holidays we can get some time off together.” It was a far fetched idea she knew but it’s that small amount of hope she had that would keep her going for a while longer.

“Narukami, would you like to take a bath right now? Are you hungry?” He looked down into her eyes, he always worried that she wasn’t getting enough to eat during her hectic work days.

“I ate before coming home, but a bath sounds really lovely~ ah, but only if you join me in it.” Arashi’s tone way playful as she brought her hands back down to tap at his chest.

Baths with Adonis were always amazing and lead to the best head massages she’s ever had. He had told her his sisters taught him how to do it when he was still in high school. It was the one good thing he can think of them teaching him.

“That sounds like a good idea Narukami.” As he spoke, he took her hand in his and lead her to the bathroom. His steps were slow and deliberate. He seemed like he was planning something. Maybe he wanted to use the bubble bath Arashi had gotten a while ago. He was always so reluctant to use anything his sisters would use. It was actually kind of cute if Arashi was being honest with herself.

Stepping into their bathroom Arashi was surprised to see the bath was already full and indeed has her desired bubbles. Cupping her free hand around her mouth she let out a small squeak of surprise.

“D-did you do all this for me Adonis-chan, but why?” Her voice cracked in a mixture of happiness and curiosity.

“Sena-san called earlier saying you seemed down… I’m thankful that he told me, so that I can do this much for you at least.” Arashi took note of the small blush creeping onto her boyfriends cheeks as he explained himself. She didn’t deserve him, he was too pure and she could feel herself falling more and more in love with him.

“Adonis-chan, you’re like… seriously the best boyfriend a girl could ask for!” She clung onto her boyfriend, hugging his middle and burying her face into his chest. “Words can’t express how happy this makes me Adonis-chan!”

Adonis pet her hair for a moment, before pulling her arms off of him. Slipping his calloused hands up her arms and down her sides, he started to push up her loose shirt up her chest. Stopping just before her pectorals. Arashi could feel the blush burning her cheeks. Adonis wasn’t one to use any intimate gestures first. It was a rare occurrence, and one that had Arashi bashful for days to come.

Arashi raised her arms above her head so that Adonis could properly take her shirt off , making sure to set it down neatly in the hamper. ‘Considerate and sexy.’ Arashi thought to herself. She took her chance to start unbuttoning Adonis’s dress shirt, doing her best to put in as much love in her ministrations as Adonis had. Slipping it down his tanned shoulders as each button popped open.

“Narukami, as much as I am enjoying this, it would be best to hurry before the bath starts to run cold.” He was right, but it didn’t stop the tiny bit of disappointment in her eyes as they made quick work of the rest of their clothing. 

They had both decided on washing their own bodies as it would be faster that way. The blonde scrubbed away the memories of her day, and rinsing off faster than Adonis.

“You don’t have to wait to get in.” He said, looking down to rinse his hair off.

Patting his back lightly as she passed him, Arashi toed the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold, before fully stepping in and sinking down into the pearl-like bubbles, eyes closing in bliss. The scent of lavender relaxing her further. She knew buying them was a good idea. Slowly opening her violet eyes as she heard Adonis slump next to her, sighing in what sounded like the pleasure of relaxation as well. Leaning onto his shoulder, she looked up at him.

“It’s a little cramped sitting this way don’t you think?”

“We can move if you would like.”

“It would be roomier if I sat between your legs, that way we can both stretch out huh?”

“That does seem to be the case. It would also make rubbing your head easier wouldn’t it.” Moving to the end of the tub, he scrunched his leg up, giving Arashi enough room to position herself before they both extended their legs out. She leaned her back against his chest, laughing lightheartedly at how it was still a bit cramped but a lot better than earlier, and how Adonis wrapped his arms around her slimmer waist, hugging her ever so slightly closer to himself. She laid her head back onto Adonis’s shoulder relishing in how nice everything felt. From the soft lavender aroma, to the feel of Adonis’s tanned and warm skin around her, to the hot water mixed with the fluffy bubbles, it was more than enough to wash away any bad feelings she had previously had during the day.

Her mind was completely wiped clean once Adonis began massaging her head. Long fingers running through her sandy locks as they rubbed gently at her crown. Adonis may not always know what to say when things are tough, but he always seemed to know what little gestures would cheer her up the most. 

She hadn’t even realised she’d spaced out, and only came back to life once Adonis stopped kneading at her head. His hands must have began to get tired.

“Thank you baby. That was very kind of you.” Her voice was soft and a bit sleep riddled.

Moving her head so she was looking towards Adonis. Looking into eachothers eyes happily before she pursed her lips until they felt a slightly chapped and warmer pair on her own. They sat there exchanging small chaste pecks until they became longer and more intimate. Adonis licking at her bottom lip, alerting Arashi to part her lips for him. Letting their tongues intermingle in a languid dance of their own.

Pulling away, Arashi stared at the amethyst haired man as he smiled softly at her. It was a sight brighter than the sun or any star in existence. One that brought her the feelings of comfort and love. She tried her best to give him a smile that reached that level of adoration as his did.

“Should we get out, you seem like you’re ready to fall asleep any minute.” His voice rumbled with sleep itself, so she nodded. They took their time in drying off and putting on their sleep clothes before crashing onto the bed. Arashi taking the initiative to cuddle up to Adonis as he turned the bedside lamp off and pulled the covers over the both of them.

“I love you Adonis-chan.”

“I love you too… Arashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you'd like to chat you can find me @xxivvixx_ on twitter.


End file.
